Bésame
by QaramellTem
Summary: Se sonrojó violentamente,y a la vez se sintió patética:Lágrimas que adornaban el contorno bajo de sus ojos,voz quebradiza,se estaba comportando como una debilucha.Él abrió los ojos gradualmente¿Qué había ocurrido?.—Estás confundiendo las cosas.Dijo ella.


**Bésame**

_**.:Capitulo Único:.**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué no podían tener una <em>cita<em> normal?

Ella siempre tenía que ir a encontrarlo…

Movió violentamente su cabeza, ¿_Cita_?, _aquello_ no era una cita, estaban entrenando, y él, bueno, él le estaba contando toda la verdad de su engañada vida.

Gohan era un chico popular con las chicas, aunque éste ni siquiera lo notara o mostrara interés en ello.

Cada vez que ambos salían a dar vueltas por la ciudad ella podía observar como chicas bobas quedaban prendadas de su atractivo físico.

Ella sólo se limitaba a reír mentalmente con un dejo de crueldad «_Si supiesen que Gohan no piensa en otra cosa más que en entrenar.._» y bien era cierto, aunque de pronto eso le podía, no sabía porqué pero le llegaba.

También creía que sólo las niñas estúpidas podrían gustar de él. Es decir, el amor debe crecer a partir de la personalidad de la persona, el saiyajin era un completo bobo.

Reía más, bobo más boba, quizá llegaban a comprenderse.

Las risas poco tardaban en desaparecer. El hijo de Gokú era un imán para las tontas.

Siempre las había tropezadas, caídas, empujadas, todo era "_accidental_".

Eso la irritaba, sin razón aparente.

Ignoró el instantáneo enojo que apareció en ella. Concentró sus energías en llegar al centro de Ciudad Satán.

* * *

><p>—Videl ha tardado demasiado esta vez-Dijo Gohan a sí mismo, mientras se hallaba esperando a la chica de cabello oscuro.<p>

—¡Gohan!-Gritó un rubio que corría hacia él.

—Shapner!-Exclamó el pelinegro sonriente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no hay escuela..-Se formuló una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.—¿Acaso vienes a una _cita_?

Y _aquella_ palabra lo tomó por sorpresa. Los colores se le subieron a la cara. Si lo veía desde un ángulo aparentemente normal, sus encuentros con ella, bien podrían ser considerados _eso_.

Rió nerviosamente y colocó una mano detrás de su nuca.

—Así que…-Prosiguió el también musculoso que tenía enfrente.—¿Quién es la desafortunada?

—¿Qué?-Gohan lo miraba incrédulo, ¿Eso era un insulto o…?

—Nada-Sonrió burlón, él era así o más despistado. —Pregunto, ¿De verdad estás saliendo con alguien?

Titubeó cincuenta y cinco segundos…

Si decía que sí, ¿Con qué cara vería a Videl?, es decir, con que otra más con la que ella ya le habría molido a golpes. Él no podía darse el lujo de ir diciendo por allí que salía con la hija del supuesto salvador de la Tierra.

Pero, se detuvo en seco un segundo, ¿Quién le diría a Videl que él había dicho eso?, desde que recordaba la chica no tenía poderes mentales o algo por estilo.

No contuvo un sonrojo que apareció con intensidad en esas mejillas suyas.

Nadie estaba hablando de Videl.

Nadie, excepto él.

Por si fuera poco, el color carmesí se incremento en esa zona de su cara.

¿Por qué demonios no decía que no y ya? Bastaba con ignorar la pregunta, sin embargo ya cargaba desde hacía mucho con ese pensamiento en su cabeza… ¿Cuál era su relación con esa chica de dos coletas, cabello tan negro como el ébano, personalidad dura, e imponente figura? ¿De verdad esos encuentros eran simplemente eso? ¿O es que él deseaba verla después de clases? ¿Por qué no podía responderse ni una sola pregunta?

—S-sí.-Técnicamente hablando, estaban saliendo, no como pareja, pero ¿por qué caer en pequeñeces como esas? Después de todo, para Gohan no había quedado muy claro respecto a qué matiz de la frase "_¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_" se refería Shapner. Él estaba usando la forma de "_Estoy saliendo a entrenar con ella_", nada romanticón o algo por el estilo.

—Ya, y ¿Dónde está ella?, ¿Cómo se llama?-Cada pregunta acercaba más y más el cuerpo de Shapner, y su dedo índice al pecho de Gohan. Quedaron frente a frente. El rubio quería respuestas, nadie en su sano juicio creería que Son hubiera conseguido una novia, más que nada porque era un idiota y no se daba cuenta siquiera que las chicas se fijaban en él.

—P-pues, sucede que ella ya viene en camino-¿Por qué rayos había dicho eso? Más le importaba que la señorita Satán no llegara en ese preciso momento, porque habría muchos problemas.

—¿Ah sí?-El rubio compañero de clase, contenía la risa, ¿Realmente este monigote pensaba que él era idiota? Si era así, pues era más estúpido y despistado de lo que ya lo creía. —Vaya, dime ¿Cuál es tu secreto para esa relación tuya?

Había mentido, le había dicho a Shapner que estaba saliendo con alguien, aunque después de todo se refería a salir con alguien, bueno, de la forma de salir con alguien pero la forma amistosa, nada sentimental.

Esto bien podría causar malentendidos, salir con alguien tenía tantas variantes, ¡oh no! ¿Qué hacía?, en otros términos, ¿Shapner habría entendido bien o mal? ¿Y sí sí? ¿Y sí no?, por ello siempre se dijo que..

—Mentir nunca es una opción-Hablo sin pensar en que tenía a la fuente de su dilema entre los tonos de una simple y sencilla frase.

—Ya veo…-Se hallaba mirándolo confuso. No había entendido muy bien la respuesta de Gohan. No lograba contemplar nada allí. ¿Gohan con novia? ¿Teniendo una cita en el centro de Ciudad Satán? ¿Mentir nunca es una opción? ¿Gohan con novia?, era la que más resonaba en su mente.

Toda su mente era un mar de pensamientos. ¿Qué le había incitado a mentir? ¿Qué lo había llevado a engañarse? ¿Videl?...¿Videl?...¿Era esa Videl?...Bien, podía comenzar a descifrar cual sería la reacción de la chica de las coletas…

En ese momento vio claro. Era obvio ahora porque Son Gohan el despistado, el nerd de la clase, no le apetecía que él supiese quien era la chica con la que estaba saliendo, ¡Claro!, ya sabía que lo volvería colérico el saber con quién salía, porque ella era su chica, ella era…

Si, ahora ya todo estaba esclarecido, era indiscutible que Son Gohan lo tenía que haber engañado. ¡Él simplemente no tenía novia!, ella no saldría con él ni porque se le fuera la vida en ello..

—Videl-Alcanzó a decir Gohan antes de que una ráfaga de viento volase hacía él, y lo alejara de allí, sin permitir que la vista de Shapner lograra seguirle el paso.

Un muy confundido rubio se echó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, riendo. Con eso le era más que suficiente, Videl iba a matar al mentiroso e idiota de Gohan y él, bueno, él todavía tenía esperanzas con la hija de Mister Satán.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?-Gritó histérica Videl. Su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido.<p>

Ahora sí que tenía problemas…

—¿A qué te refieres?-Intentó hacerse el tonto Gohan, riéndose y colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza.

Eso sólo logró que la chica gruñera.

—Me refiero a, ¿Qué es eso de qué estás _saliendo_ con alguien?-Estaba enojada realmente enojada, llevaban años combatiendo el crimen _juntos_, entrenando _juntos_, comiendo _juntos_, ella lo visitaba con tanta regularidad que las peleas con la madre del súper saiyajin se habían incrementado hasta límites inimaginables, y ahora Gohan le salía con que estaba saliendo con alguien, «Idiota, papanatas, estúpido, ¡Eres un completo estúpido Son Gohan! »

—Yo..-¿Qué le decía? No podía decirle que hablaba de ella, de sus citas…

Sacudió su cabeza, se refería a que no podía decirle que hablaba de sus entrenamientos_ juntos_.

No supo en qué momento de sus líos mentales, a la pelinegra comenzaron a _humedecerse_ sus bellos ojos.

No se hallaba llorando, pero parecía que su rabia contenida estaba comenzando a salir por esos hermosos luceros que tanto le …¿_gustaban_?…

—¿_Qué somos_, Videl?-Cuestionó desorientado. Tampoco conocía de dónde le había llegado esa maravillosa idea de preguntarle eso, en el momento menos indicado. —Insinúo que, ¿Somos amigos, cierto? ¿_N-nada_ _más_?-Tragó saliva. La sensación que poseía era indescriptible. Permanecía deseoso de aclarar todas sus interrogantes en relación al vínculo que sostenían. —¿C-como te sientes?-No podía ser egoísta, no con ella, mientras daba vuelta tras vuelta de todo el interrogatorio que quería hacerle a Videl respecto a su trato, a sus sentimientos, también entendía que debía ser paciente, si se enfurecía más, sólo terminarían peleados.

—¿_Qué cómo me siento_?..-La ira corría tras cada palabra que salía de su boca. Se quedó anonadada, era claro lo que estaba sintiendo.—¿Cómo rayos crees que me siento?-Volvió a gritar cubierta de irritación.

—No lo sé-Declaró.—Si lo supiera no dejaría que estuvieras así…-Hablaba sereno, residía en la idea de que si no se controlaba esto concluiría en desastre.

—Me siento exactamente igual que cuando me dijeron que te encontrabas muerto…-Agachó la cabeza, demonios ¿por qué exactamente en este instante _necesitaba_ lloriquear?. Unas pequeñas y rebeldes lágrimas se dejaron caer, aún ante la súplica mental de la fémina porque no sucediera aquello.

Miró al suelo. La guerrera por la justicia radicaba llorando. De una forma silenciosa, y Gohan sintió que el alma se le partía en dos…¿_Por qué_ estaba llorando?...

—…Dolida…-Concluyó al fin Videl «_Aunque siempre quise negarlo, hoy no puedo callarlo más_». —Prometiste que volverías…y en ese momento yo pensé que no habías cumplido con lo pactado…pero volviste y yo…no tuve el valor de decirte lo que rondaba mi mente…

—Videl-La llamó. Ella abrió sus ojos, la voz del guerrero saiyajin se escuchaba tan dulce y educada como siempre, lo sentía tan cerca que cuando alzó la mirada, él estaba enfrente, a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, con la cara hacia abajo rodeándola levemente con sus brazos al nivel de la cintura.

Se _sonrojó_ violentamente, y a la vez se sintió patética…Lágrimas que adornaban el contorno bajo de sus ojos, voz quebradiza, se estaba comportando como una debilucha.

Pudo percatarse de que, poco a poco, los _labios_ de aquel que pelease contra Cell se acercaban a los suyos, y que ella levantaba sus pies para quedar en puntillas.

Lograba palpar su respiración. Ambos cerraron los ojos en ese segundo que encontraron eterno. Abrieron sus bocas un poco, pero algo se removió dentro de la guerrera Saiyaman número 2, dejando a Gohan con la ilusión de un ósculo que jamás se perpetró.

Junto sus labios. Regresó las plantas de sus pies al suelo, tan pausado como las había subido.

El Gran Saiyaman, abrió los ojos gradualmente. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

El silencio reinaba. Ninguno decía nada. Hasta que la chica rompió esa situación de incomodidad, con la cabeza gacha.

—Estás _confundiendo_ las cosas…-Dijo tratando de reprimir el impulso de sollozar y abrazarle.—N-no necesito de ti…-Tomó aire fuertemente. —No necesito que vengas a tratar de que no me duela, porque de esa forma me duele aún más-Lo miró a los ojos, los de ella se encontraban vidriosos pero ya era demasiado para sí misma controlar sus otros sentimientos en este momento. —Sé muy feliz _con quien tú quieras_… aunque no esperes que siempre lo tome de tan buena gana…

El viento en las montañas Paoz hizo bailar la cabellera de la joven. Su corto cabello, después de todo, lo tenía así por él.

¿Estaba confundiendo las cosas?. Las últimas palabras de Videl le _dolían_. Sentía como se le incrustaban en el pecho como lanzas puntiagudas. Jamás supo de tortura _fuera de batalla_, pero notaba como todo su cuerpo sufría tal cual pelease contra Cell, Majin Boo, contra todos sus oponentes al mismo tiempo, con las manos atadas, indefenso…

La chica se volteó de espaldas hacia él, a punto de emprender el vuelo de regreso a Ciudad Satán.

¿Qué hacía? ¿La detenía? ¿La dejaba marcharse? ¿La seguía después de que se alejara un poco?

La rabia de no saber qué hacer le inundó.

Videl apenas lograba desprenderse del piso repitiéndose «_Esto es lo mejor, no soy lo suficiente, él tampoco lo es.._» Cuando regresó a mirarlo al sentir un aumento potencial en su ki.

Y allí, en medio de una situación así, se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin. Su mirada cambió a la misma torva, enojada y seria que tomaba durante las batallas.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras flotaba en la orilla del suelo.

Él se acercó hasta la ojiazul inmutable, la inspeccionaba como si de un oponente se tratara.

Videl no podía caer de su asombro, notó como levantaba su brazo y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos.

Sintió como la jalaba fuertemente, ¿Dónde estaba el joven tan delicado, educado y cordial que era Gohan? Supuso que moriría.

Hasta que apreció como la pegaba a su cuerpo firmemente, acabando con la más mínima y posible distancia entre ellos. La sujetó de ambos brazos, y la envolvió en algo que con menos presión se podría entender como un abrazo.

—Tú eres _mi _mujer-Dijo con dureza. La separó un poco de él, y todavía sosteniéndola de ambos brazos, la cargó y acercó hasta estar a la misma altura. Soltó a la fémina del agarre de su mano derecha y colocó la misma en su nuca…

—No he salido con nadie, _más que contigo_-Gruñó cerca de su oreja.

Entonces la empujó suavemente hacia él.

—Eres la _única _con quien quisiera estar-Declaró. Y la besó.

Aspiro su aroma mientras disfrutaba del ósculo que le obligaba a concederle. O eso creía…

La pelinegra forcejeó para soltarse del agarre de la mano izquierda del Saiyajin. Él la soltó, trató de despegar sus labios de los suyos, pero ella lo detuvo. Colocó sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello y tomó un poco de apoyo de ellos para cruzar sus pierdas en el tronco del joven. Entretanto Gohan perdió su forma de Súper Saiyajin.

Después de un par de minutos, ambos se separaron, jadeantes.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún incrédulo. La había besado…¡Oh no! ¡Había besado a Videl Satán! ¡Estaba en serios problemas! Seguramente la señorita Videl lo mataría…Volteó a mirar a la susodicha y la halló cabizbaja, pero sobre todo, sonrojada.

Él imitó su sonrojo, aunque lo superó por mucho.

—No conocía esa faceta tuya-Dijo entre sonriente, picarona y avergonzada, Videl.

Rió nervioso, estaba totalmente apenado por su reacción. —L-lo l-lo, e-en verdad ¡lo lamento!

—No tienes nada que lamentar-Sonrió ella. Él quedó idiotizado completamente por la brillante sonrisa de la muchacha. —A menos claro que no sientas nada de lo que me dijiste-Frunció el ceño.

Prefería verla enfurecida con él por ser un idiota, que llorando por ser un idiota.

Carraspeó. —Videl Satán..¿Querrías ser _mi novia_?.-Se sonrojó de nuevo. Aún habiendo sacado las fuerzas para decirle aquello, seguía siendo muy ¿inocente?.

—Tonterías-Volvió a fruncir el ceño. —Yo quiero ser la _mujer_ de Son Gohan-Sonrió.

Él se acercó, ella lo imitó, y volvieron a sumirse en un beso. En un instante que pareció eterno, en donde esta vez ella pudo sentir su lado dulce y tierno, sus verdaderos sentimientos, y donde cada pedazo de inseguridad en él hacia ella, se perdió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les ruego sean buenos conmigo xD dado que es mi primer Gohan X Videl y no estoy muy segura del resultado de éste one-shot. A mí me gusto xD pero quisiera saber qué les pareció a ustedes. Si dejan un review me harían muy feliz, claro si pueden, quieren y tienen tiempo, si no es así, de todas formas gracias por leerme, es un placer. Mi primera y tan ansiada vez que escribo sobre personajes de Dragon Ball Z. Sobre todo de estos dos a quienes amo como pareja xD<strong>_

_**Oh!, lo olvidaba!, mi nombre es Tem por estos andares y espero nos podamos leer en muchas ocasiones más en el futuro. Les reitero mis agradecimientos a la lectura de mi escrito.**_


End file.
